


One Shot🌜

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Summary: T is ThereseC is Carol
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 39





	One Shot🌜

**Author's Note:**

> T is Therese  
> C is Carol

T No, leave the light on.  
C Darling....  
T Please? I always want to see you.  
C Darling....  
T Carol, you're so beautiful. I love watching you when we're making love. You're...you're...oh....  
C (C arches her eyebrow) I'm what?  
T (kisses Carol) that's my answer  
C only a kiss, darling? I left the lights on for a kiss?  
T (she laughs, holding Carol close to her) no, you left the lights on for THIS!  
C oh, darling (Carol moaned)

Lights out, ladies😉


End file.
